Pseudo-Science
by WhimsyTheTurtle
Summary: A series of related Ford x Siluka oneshots, because I wish rival marriages were a thing in Trio of Towns.
1. Pseudo-Science

A/N: To me, the mark of a good Harvest-Moon-esque games is that you're actually disappointed when there's no rival marriages because you want all your beloved friends to have love and happiness too. XD So I've come up with several rival-scenarios that I really love/ship together, but so far in trying to write any of them, FordxSiluka have been the only ones to work out. I'll keep trying on the others though, so who knows if you might see them later.

* * *

The oppressive heat and humidity of summer…if Ford were ever to give into a more creative line of thinking, he would call this force of nature his nemesis. It was a source of much-too much-unpleasantness. Heat caused sweat, and sweat caused stench. What's more, it wilted the plants he used in his experiments and several times a day Wayne was helping another person stagger in with heatstroke.

Every time a patient stepped into the clinic he had to resist scolding them for leaving the door open a second longer than was absolutely necessary as it was his only barrier against the muggy inferno.

Indeed, the height of summer was an endless battle against misery for him, and it was inevitable that he would start getting headaches. He'd managed to stand his ground so far, but a recent typhoon had kicked up the humidity levels to a suffocating degree-at least by Westown standards.

Ford realized he'd been staring blankly at his vials for the past two minutes, having forgotten what he was doing for the fifth (or was it the seventh already?) time during his research today. He sighed quietly, rubbing at his temples.

The clinic doors opened and closed so softly, it might have been an ethereal breeze, and was followed not by the pungent scent of sweat, but rather the earthy aroma of freshly cut herbs. He looked off to the side to see Siluka standing just within the entrance, eyes drifting lazily around the room as though she'd never seen it before.

Ford had deduced she always looked at the world like that.

"That was prompt," he commented, rising from his chair.

Siluka wandered next to him, still seeming dazed by the unchanged appearance of his clinic and lab until her eyes landed on him and she blinked, handing him the medicinal herbs.

"I woke up early to get them. It's too hot today to get a late start," she stretched her shoulders as the light bundle was removed from her arms.

"Thank you, Siluka. Ah…and you're still sure you don't want payment?"

She smiled faintly at him and shook her head, "I'm just glad my knowledge of medicinals can be used to help more people. There are many in need that come to you that would never ask me for aid."

Right… Ford tried to hold back his sigh. There was a word medical professionals used to describe people like Siluka and her twin.

That word was "crackpot".

But Ford had learned not to use that word out loud after getting earfuls from many passionate fanatics in Lulukoko.

The herbs were an unbundled mess, so he began to arrange and tie them into sets of five that had similar sizes and leaf shapes. Some would go immediately into his experiments while others would be dried for later testing.

Much to his surprise, Siluka took a piece of loose twine and began to follow suit…albeit not so precisely as he would like. Wondering if there was something more she needed, he cleared his throat as he subtly moved the pile of herbs closer to himself so that Siluka couldn't make too many uneven bunches for him to have to retie later.

"If you ever change your mind about payment, I would be happy to compensate you for your time and work. I want you to know that. Your assistance has been invaluable to my research these past few months," he watched her tie a lop-sided bow onto one of the bunches and his eye involuntarily twitched, reminding him of his growing headache, "Or if there's anything else you require."

She looked up at him with a more evident smile this time, "Mahalo. Actually there is one thing…"

Ford hated it when people kept him in suspense. Brad seemed to get a kick out of it and he'd eventually learned to just not rise to the bait. He continued quickly making his bundles, making a far more sizable stack than Siluka's lackadaisical one.

The moment came and went for Ford to implore her to continue, but for once it didn't feel awkward. It was strangely…natural. As though Siluka hadn't meant to leave him hanging, she was just taking a very long breath.

"I heard from Wayne you have a lot of books. Would you mind if I browsed them sometime?' she rubbed her arm, looking less sure of herself as she continued, "I would understand if you don't want to let me borrow them, but if I find any that I think would be useful to me, I might be able to forgo a nap a few days a week to come and read in your clinic?"

Ford froze. The request both unnerved and delighted him at the same time. He would be thrilled to share his vast medical library with someone! But on the other hand, it felt odd that she would offer to stay at his place of work while researching.

Then again, it's not like he wanted her taking any of his precious text books back with her to Lulukoko where the humidity was unfathomably higher and not to mention the sand and the ocean being right there ready to shred the pages of his beloved books!

He tied the last bundle and pushed them neatly aside, turning to face Siluka fully, "You've clearly thought this through," and he even managed a smile, "After all you've done to aid my research, it would be hard for me to turn down your request, as almost reasonable as it is."

He thought about it one moment more as Siluka watched him, eyes frozen with the anxiety of waiting even as the rest of her posture looked relaxed.

"Yes, I would allow you to visit a few times a week," he looked back over at his experiments, realizing dejectedly that he'd completely forgotten what he was working on as his headache continued to pound.

Something about Siluka's warm smile was helping it, though. Maybe it was just the surprise that he hadn't seen her smile that big before. And when he described it as a 'big' smile, he noted the description didn't quite fit because it lacked the overbearing brilliance of Frank or Miranda.

"I have a bit of free time now," he continued…why was he continuing? This was the point when he should set up a date and time for her to make her visits but this was going to give entirely the wrong impression that she could just drop by whenever she wanted...why was his voice so rebellious to his logic right now? "If you'd like, we can take a quick look at my library and you can see if there's even anything you want to read."

"Mahalo, Ford. That would be perfect!"

She followed him upstairs. It was the headache. Surely that's why he was behaving so out of character….

Siluka hummed appreciatively as she admired the stocked shelves of his library, and despite the throbbing pain in his head, Ford felt a surge of pride.

"Ah, you might like this one. It's full of traditional herbal remedies."

She looked at the cover and started to giggle, "You're right. I do like that one. In fact, I already own it. My sister bought it for me."

"In that case we must arrange to discuss it sometime. There are some chapters that I can't seem to make sense of and perhaps with your expertise, I may be able to gain more insight," he set the book aside and pulled out another one, trying to recall through his fogged mind if it was worthwhile to recommend or not.

"Speaking of headaches," he stiffened. There was a wary tone to her voice, and he knew exactly what that meant.

"I noticed a dreadful aura embalming your head. It's presence has steadily grown, and if it's impossible for me to ignore, well…"

It was hard to maintain his disapproval when she was looking at him in such earnest concern….

"I don't believe in auras," he turned quickly back to his bookshelf. And this was partly why he needed so many of her medical herbs for his testing. He planned to be very very thorough in looking for unwanted, potentially hallucinogenic side-effects…

"But I'm not wrong. You know what helps me get over a headache? A cup of tea and a nap!"

"Some of us have duties to attend to. I am not going to take a nap in the middle of the day."

Siluka plucked the book from his hands. He blinked at the empty space where the book once was before turning to scowl at her.

"I'll wake you if you have any patients," an almost coy smile, "Our little secret."

As inviting as it sounded to just sleep his pain away, he shook his head.

"I have medicine I can take."

"Medicine that will take time to work. In the meantime you can rest."

Siluka, apparently done with their discussion found a seat on one of his chairs, dropping her shoes off and pulling her feet up underneath her as though this was a chair she'd been sitting in for years as she casually started flipping through the pages of the book. Ford found some medicine in his kitchen, resolving to go back downstairs. Even if he didn't have his maximum focus until the medicine kicked in, he was still capable of making some minor progress.

"I follow a perfectly reasonable sleep schedule and receive the rest necessary for full function that way. Naps are unnecessary."

Siluka looked up from the book, tilting her head to the side, "If you say so."

He stood there a moment longer. Maybe he'd expected more of an argument.

But before he headed back downstairs, where he was surprised to find someone waiting for him.

Brad didn't usually drop by in the middle of the day-it was more of Wayne's thing. And usually Ford would have been pleased to see him (not openly of course, because it was still a nuisance for friends to interrupt him at his place of work), but today he just really didn't even want patients coming in until his headache was alleviated. He'd already invited one person to sit in his house completely against sound logic, who knows how Brad might take advantage of his inability to think straight.

The chef opened his mouth to greet him and explain what he'd come in for, but he took one look at the doctor and his expression changed to a small, sympathetic smile instead, "You don't look so good."

"It's been a long day," Ford sighed as he looked at the pile of herbs now sitting on his work, and most notably Siluka's pile that he was dreading having to fix, "What do you need?"

"Just had a man stumble into the restaurant. Carrie and I think he has heatstroke. Thankfully my dad stayed inside today and he's handling the kitchen while I ran to get you."

Ford nodded, heading for his cupboards, "Keep him there until he cools down and make sure he drinks lots of water," he gave Brad a glare over his shoulder, "That's plain, pure water Brad. Please don't give him any specialty drinks."

"Yeah, yeah. I learned my lesson last time," the chef continued to smile. Ford turned back to the shelves in the cupboard, blinking blearily at the rows of bottles as he realized he was unable to remember what any of them were, "Need some help?"

"No…" no they still weren't looking familiar if he blinked three times in a row, "…Possibly."

"You might need some water yourself, my friend. What are we looking for?"

"Ah…I believe it's a red labeled bottle with a blue cap."

"This one?"

Ford read the label. At least he could still read…

"Yes. Give the man one of these, it should help bring his temperature down. You might as well take the bottle with you in case you have any other emergencies."

That got the smile to drop clear off Brad's face, "You sure?"

Ford sighed, "It's not the first odd decision I've made today and I'm going to follow your suggestion of properly re-hydrating myself right now."

The chef had pivoted his body to leave, but hadn't moved other than that. Couldn't he just take the gift and leave Ford in peace with his miserable headache?

"Not the first?"

"I currently have a guest upstairs, reading one of my textbooks," Ford clarified, "I was even the one that suggested she could do that today."

"Who, oh is it Siluka? Wayne said he's seen her dropping by a lot. Well that's not so bad. You guys going to compare medical practices or something? I hear her aura-readings are really spot-on."

"Auras," Ford scoffed, not really giving thought to the fact that Siluka was just upstairs and might be able to hear him (even if really she should have figured out how he felt about the subject by now), "At best it's a pseudo-science for enhanced reading of body-language and at worse she and her sister, as the saying goes, are 'high as a kite'."


	2. Healer's Vigil

A/N: Now for some of Siluka's perspective for a change. Though I've found writing either of these characters from their own point of view is a lot of fun.

* * *

Everyone was talking about the wrong thing.

After three days, Yaichi's fever finally broke. Siluka didn't know the boy, most people in Lulukoko didn't, but word that a child had fallen deathly ill tended to travel fast, and she'd seen the aura of dread clouding every parent who had ever loved a child whenever they thought of the little boy's plight. Siluka had never been a mother herself, but she sympathized with their empathy and had helped Iluka lead out in prayers for the boy's soon recovery.

Word was he was getting better, finally. He may even be able to return home soon! Joy and relief replaced the dread. It was good that he was doing well, she'd admit that, but why was she the only one concerned that all was not yet as it should be? That one person still hadn't started on the path to recovery?

It puzzled her, maybe even annoyed her, but if no one else was going to heal the damage, she would take up the responsibility herself.

The sun met her in the jungle, surprised to see her awake, but still warm in it's greeting. Together they hunted medicinal herbs hiding in the shadow of roots and ferns. She thanked the sun for its services once she had a generous armful to carry back with her.

And then the walking began. Trying to get to Westown was always exhausting. On a normal day she'd stop for a rest along the way, but she'd already determined to suffer through the exhaustion this time around.

A pair of well-wishers were leaving the clinic when she arrived, friends of the parents from Tsuyukusa Town if she guessed by their garb. They happily held the door open for her so that she didn't drop any of her bundle. Feeding off the wave of energy emanating from their auras, she held her head up high as she walked into the clinic.

Echos of auras desperate and fearful still lingered about the dark corners, but they were steadily shrinking as peace and joy ruminated from the area where the healing was done beyond the wall. She wasn't here for that, though.

No, she was here for aura gleaming dully on the other side of the clinic.

Ford was arranging things on his desk. Research, medication schedules, list upon list of vitals…one or two were fit to file away, the rest stayed in their place until he was absolutely certain the patient was well. It took him a moment too long to notice her standing in the threshold.

"Siluka," he stood up at once, observing the bundle of herbs in her hands with bemusement, "I don't remember asking you to collect any of these for me."

"You ask me every Tuesday," she cast a glance over her shoulder at the clinic, "I figured you forgot, so I brought them anyway."

"I have been…otherwise preoccupied," he acquiesced, adjusting his glasses, "I appreciate the unexpected thoughtfulness, though. Would you care to-"

"-Help you bunch them? Isn't that what I always do?"

He moved some bottles out of the way, making ample space for her to lay the herbs on the work bench. Ford began to sort through the leaves, nudging a waste-basket closer with his foot as Siluka found the drawer with twine. He sorted the leaves into bunches of fives and tens, and she tied them for him. Once upon a time, they both made bunches and tied them separately, but then Siluka discovered that Ford was very particular about the parameters of the organized piles of leaves, and that he would redo everything she did to try and help when he thought she was gone. So they'd worked out a new system.

It was good to stand next to him like this, she could get a better sense of how he was doing without it being suspicious. The shadow cast by the rims of his glasses camouflaged the dark circles under his eyes and his usually pristine hair had traces of oil from taking less time in the shower than was usual for him. It seemed to Siluka that his hands felt heavy for him to move, and perhaps most alarming of all was that he didn't even blink when Siluka tied three lop-sided bows in a row.

As she had suspected, his healer's vigil had taken its toll on her dear friend…

When one was sick, their family and friends knew suffering and sleepless nights. But it was the one charged with saving them that bore the greatest burden. The healer must be watchful, for the sick and wounded may live or die by the quality of their care. They carried the hopes and fears of the patient and their loved ones, and when successful, it was a wonderful feeling.

…But even joy could not cure an exhaustion beyond what sleep could sate…

Siluka had held a few healer's vigils herself. Some that ended well, others not. Either way, the drain on her spirit might have left her a shell of her formar self without others stepping forward to be a healer to her.

And she desperately wanted to offer Ford the same comfort, but unfortunately, the patient was still under his care. His vigil was not yet finished. Perhaps she came too early… She needed an excuse to stay.

"I'd like to read," she announced as she tied off the last bundle of leaves.

He nodded, indicating he heard and gestured towards the stairs as he reabsorbed himself in his desk work, "You're always welcome to my library if you desire it."

They'd struck a deal almost half a year ago. Siluka didn't take payment for the medicinals she supplied for him. It was payment enough for her to know her expertise in herbal remedies was being used to help people who never would have take her advice seriously if it wasn't being seconded by a more "reputable" source. Sometimes, particularly when the weather was bad, Siluka would head upstairs and peruse his library of reference materials. It was a little thing, but it made her trips to Westown more worthwhile, especially when Ford would join her for lunch, or rarely dinner if she happened to stay that late, and they would discuss herbal remedies and his research with far more enthusiasm than most of their acquaintances would suspect they were capable of expressing.

Just the thought of how his eyes lit up when he was telling her about his latest breakthroughs thanks to the materials she supplied further cemented her resolve that something must be done to cure his tired state as quickly as possible.

The apartment above the clinic resonated with echos of Ford's aura. It congealed in the places he spent the most time-the kitchen, the bookshelves, his favorite chair…Siluka took a seat, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as though to drink in the memory of his familiar presence. She focused on and clung to it, and finally opened her eyes to look around the room, trying to see the space as Ford would see it.

The dishes were done, but he hadn't had time to put them away. He'd forgotten to water the little plants in the windowsill. And was that…

She got up and looked closely at the chair across from her, finding one of her own long purple hairs. Funny, she wouldn't normally have noticed something so small, but for some reason it was a distraction impossible to ignore when she channeled Ford's aura. With a shrug, she threw the offending hair away and went on to the other chores. She cleaned the kitchen counters, just to be sure, and as evening approached she got a tea kettle ready but didn't start it just yet. Then she grabbed a book, and had a seat, absently wondering if she would shed more hair and if Ford would be distracted by it when he found it later.

It was an hour after dark before she finally heard Ford trudging upstairs.

He was cleaning his glasses as he turned the corner into the room, and started straight for his bed. Evidently, he'd forgotten he had a guest as he passed Siluka by completely. She had to shake her head, clicking her tongue in disapproval. He was worse off than she thought.

The only natural course of action was the follow him. She watched from the doorway to his room as he shed his lab coat and set his glasses by the lamp. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he fought with the dreadful sensation that was being too tired to even sleep.

Siluka set the tea leaves she'd prepared earlier in the hot water and made to follow him. At some point during the afternoon, she'd removed her shoes. He didn't hear her walk in, nor hear her stop in front of him.

When she reached out to brush her fingers through his hair, he nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"S-S-Siluka?!" he didn't stand upright, it was really more of a stumble, "What are you doing here! Why haven't you gone home!?"

"I came here to take care of you," such a simple, matter-o-fact answer, but if she knew Ford at all, she knew that he wasn't going to see the simplicity of it at all.

He pressed his palm to his forehead, taking deep, calming breaths, "Take care of…I am not ill, I don't know what you're talking about."

She felt herself smiling at him, "Your body is fine, but your mind is weary."

He was starting to calm down…slightly. At least he didn't look so confused, "I appreciate the thought, Siluka, but it's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

He edged around her, making his way towards the phone as he muttered something about hoping Wayne was still awake. Siluka shook her head, having a seat at the head of the bed.

"Let me help, just for a few moments. It pains me to see a friend like this. I think Wayne would agree."

Ford's finger paused from dialing, then slowly dropped to his side with a heavy sigh, "He'd probably agree with you, anyway. Very well," he turned to face her, arms crossed, "What did you have in mind."

Siluka stood and led the way back out into the living room. She had Ford sit in his chair, suggesting he remove his lab coat, only for his aura to condense protectively at the very thought and he stubbornly refused. She decided not to press the matter, turning her attention to the herbal tea instead.

As she was distracted by fishing out the leaves, Ford suddenly sat up, looking around, "You…you cleaned?"

She only hummed in acknowledgment, returning with a steaming mug for him, and a smaller teacup for herself. She sat across from him, stirring as she watching the honey in the bottom dissolve as he stared into his own mug and finally took a careful sip.

"The last few days have been…long," he admitted after a moment of thought. Siluka nodded solemnly in understanding. She continued her silence, though, and so Ford resumed voicing his thoughts, "Yaichi will make a full recovery. He'll be weak for a few more days, but he was well enough to go home. I plan to stop by tomorrow to check in just the same."

"They'll be pleased to see you," Siluka set her teacup on the table as a thought struck her, "Perhaps we can meet afterwards."

It would be perfect. Of all the towns, Tsuyukusa was the most peaceful. Siluka liked a little noise-the ocean, the playful sea breeze, the tropical parrots of her home-but Ford was more a lover of order and calm. He may live in Westown, but he didn't share the boisterous tone that most of its residence had. Yes, a change in scenery to somewhere quiet would do him good, and she would come along to ensure he made the most of it rather than rush back to his clinic as she knew he would if left to his own devices.

Ford frowned at the idea, "I don't know that I'll have time."

"Then you must make time," late as the hour was, Siluka was feeling unusually awake as she continued to plan, "I will bring some food from the cafe, and we can have a picnic on the benches by the stream. You will leave the clinic windows open while you are gone to air out the last of the dark auras that have polluted it. When we are finished, you will be feeling much better, I promise."

She watched the doctor take a strategic gulp of his tea to hide his grimace at the mention of "auras". Siluka was not dissuaded by his skepticism, however. Whether he was willing to admit it afterwards or not, he would notice the difference upon his return to the clinic tomorrow afternoon.

"I don't mean to be rude Siluka, I just don't-"

"I will tell Wayne all about it when he's walking me back to Lulukoko."

A pulse of red permeated Ford's otherwise tired aura at the idea of Wayne being brought into this. The mailman would certainly agree with her, after all. He was ever so helpful whenever Siluka had suggestions, though she'd noticed lately that there was something suspiciously coy to his aura whenever he came to the clinic while she was visiting.

"That isn't fair," Ford muttered. Siluka stood, taking his cup before he'd barely realized he'd finished drinking it and heading for the sink to clean it up.

"You call Wayne while I finish cleaning," she instructed. Honestly, she was confident she could make it back to Lulukoko without any trouble-Iluka and Ludus would probably meet her on the way in any case. They were probably just worried she get tired on the way and end up spending the night outside again. But she meant it when she said she'd tell Wayne her plan. She needed an ally.


End file.
